


Student Jedi: Gemma Comatara

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: A Jedi initiate's life takes a turn for the odd with her specific tie with the Force. She becomes an ambassador through music and the Force.





	Student Jedi: Gemma Comatara

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one of a series. Where I was headed with the series I have no earthly clue. Gemma was created to be Qui-Gon 'high school' sweetheart, you could say.

Gemma Comatara hesitantly entered the dining hall where other students of the great Jedi Temple gathered noisily, discussing the day's events and teasing each other in the way of children. Her height and appearance garnered many stares as she quickly made her way to a corner table to eat alone. None of the other students had seen her before. For years she had lived in seclusion with private tutors, her race requiring their children be cooped up because of physical and pharmacological reasons. Now past the safety requirements of her health, Gemma was allowed into the main student population. The only thing that had worried the Jedi Council about her entrance into the student body was the scars that marred her pale gray features. The pock marks and long line scars were light and ignorable once the girl's true self shone through, but children didn't care about such things, no matter if they were Jedi or not.

Qui-Gon Jinn watched the newcomer with a pensive look on his already strong features. This must be the student they had all heard about, he mused, watching as she picked at her food. His boisterous friends clamored for the human boy's attention, but several other students noted where his attention was centered.

"They say she's contagious, that's why she was locked up," whispered Ia Dee loudly, pushing herself to the forefront of the student speculation at the strange newcomer to their midst. Qui-Gon shot her a quelling glance but the girl ignored it and continued her malicious gossip, now loud enough that the girl scrunched into the corner could hear it. "Her whole face is like that because she went crazy."

All of this was speculation, Qui-Gon knew. Knowing Ia's need for being the center of attention, he wasn't surprised at the cruel words. Ia wasn't a bully in the fact that she pushed people around; she took delight in criticizing the people around her. There were all sorts of students at the Jedi Temple, but Qui-Gon knew she would never make a knight, not with that attitude.

"Leave her alone, Ia," snapped Qui-Gon, tired of the cruel remarks now running rampant in repeated gusts of wonder at the unknown student sitting stricken by the hurtful words she could hear plainly. Qui-Gon stood up, getting everyone's attention, and silence descended heavily in the dining hall. Ia's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the tall human make his way to the empty chair at the new girl's table. "May I sit with you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Certainly," she answered. Qui-Gon felt his stomach lurch at the musical quality to her voice. It seemed to tingle around the room as well, as several students quirked their heads or ears to catch more of the tone. Two others of Qui-Gon's group joined them, making it clear that Gemma was now a welcome member of the student population.

"Hello!" enthused a small teddy bear looking alien, bright orange eyes glowing oddly from the brown furry face. "I'm Fleph Kewic. This," he elbowed a hulking gray alien with jowls that flapped as he chewed, "is Wilse Kosyr."

Gemma flashed a grateful and friendly smile at the trio who had come to her rescue. Qui-Gon felt his stomach lurch again and his head spun dizzily. "Not a problem," he told her, wincing at how awkward he sounded. When she looked down at her dinner and then pushed it away, he grew concerned. "Are you all right?" He touched her arm and electricity shot through them both.

Gemma jumped up at the shock and then sat down just as quickly when she saw how many stares were pointed her way. "I'm just not hungry," she said lamely.

Wilse picked up her plate and placed it on his now empty plate. "I'll eat it." Gemma blinked at the brusque manner of the hulking student.

Qui-Gon grabbed a piece of bread and some meat from the plate and handed it back to Gemma. "I'd eat anyway, at least a little bit. It will be hard to get something later." Qui-Gon looked at Fleph. "Shall we leave and give her some protection?" The other two nodded and they all stood up simultaneously.

Mockingly, because he knew it would irritate Ia, Qui-Gon bowed low to the gossipy student as they passed. It was a sight, Master Yoda would later admit to himself. The tall human boy, known protector and older brother to the younger, smaller or misfit students, with the equally tall, scarred alien girl with the light blue hair and the teddy bear-like alien with the gray monster of almost seven foot size pulling up the rear of the procession.

When the four students exited into the empty corridor outside the dining hall, they slouched in relief. "That was like walking a gauntlet of rude stares and rude words!" exclaimed Fleph, bouncing in place with his usual boundless energy. Qui-Gon had never seen the small fluffy alien stay still. He often wondered if Fleph twitched in his sleep.

"Thank you," Gemma said shyly, moving closer to the human boy. Qui-Gon found himself grinning for no apparent reason.

"Sure, not a problem," he insisted.

"My name is Gemma Comatara." Huge gray eyes looked directly into his and Qui-Gon flushed self-consciously. "What is yours?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn," he answered, bowing to her in a courtly manner he had seen other men perform to ladies.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," she repeated softly, liltingly. "It has a musical quality to it," she mused. "I like it."

"I like it too," murmured Wilse, licking his fingers of the grease from the meal. The other three broke into laughter at the absurd comment. Wilse seemed unfazed and began to lumber away. "Practice, Qui-Gon!" he bellowed as he disappeared around the corner.

Qui-Gon grimaced. "I have to go," he said lamely. Gemma's eyes widened and she glanced at the door, where a few other students had already come out and were gawking.

"May I come with you?" she asked timidly.

Fleph scowled at the gawkers, not a very intimidating look on a teddy bear sized creature. "Sure, I plan on going too. We're allowed to watch the practices of other students. You've had lightsaber practice, haven't you?" Fleph bounced as he walked, drawing a smile from the girl.

"Yes, Master Yaddle says I'm quite skilled and she looks forward to introducing me to other partners besides holoprojected ones." Gemma was watching the lithe eleven year old human in front of her, causing Fleph to snicker.

"We'll have to challenge you, then," Qui-Gon said, looking over his shoulder. The three boys stopped at the male changing room and Gemma flushed when she realized she could not go in. "Shall we meet you in the practice arena then?"

She nodded and turned on her heel, heading down the corridor to the female changing room.

"You know," Fleph said to no one in particular, "if she didn't have those scars, she'd be quite the good-looking biped."

"I," Qui-Gon answered with a soft quality to his voice that seemed incongruous with an eleven year old and caused Fleph to smile and Wilse to grunt, "think she's beautiful now."

"Come on, love muffin," taunted Fleph, "let's get you ready for your big date." Qui-Gon blushed to the roots of his dark brown hair and disappeared through the changing room door.

"I thought we were having a practice session?" asked Wilse.

Fleph rolled his huge orange eyes in frustration. "Don't take everything we say literally, Wilse! It was a figure of speech!"

"I don't get it," Wilse muttered as they too went into changing room.

* * *

The arena was the same one Gemma used, though her time in it had been specially set aside because of her isolation. She and Fleph sat in the bleacher seats, waiting for the two antagonists to enter the ring and begin their practice.

"So," Fleph began in an obvious casual manner, "you got locked up for what reason? The scars? They aren't so bad, you know, cuz on some planets they are a badge of honor."

Gemma smiled at Fleph, recognizing a reassurance when she saw one. "My people have childhood physiologies that are very fragile, therefore when we go into alien societies and have families, we keep the children in isolation until their metabolism stabilizes. As for the scars," Gemma hesitated, unsure how to proceed with the explanation, "I tried to escape when I was younger, not understanding the isolation was protection not punishment. I ran into one of the labs and crashed into a table. The beakers fell on me, thus some of the burn scars. As I was crying I backed into one of the glass doors. It shattered and cut me up some more."

Fleph looked sympathetic and then jumped up shouting. "Get him, Wilse! The human is just way too good. He needs to be taken down a notch!"

Gemma looked at the two students, studying Qui-Gon more closely, without him noticing. He was lanky, but she felt that he would fill out in the shoulders and be powerfully built. He had a grace unusual for someone of his size. His skill with the elegant weapon was great, she knew, critically watching his moves as he blocked, parried and thrust in an effort to beat back the hulking Wilse. Qui-Gon Jinn would be handsome man too, she reckoned.

His blue eyes were the only thing not brown about him. His skin was tanned slightly, and his brown hair looked soft, even in its traditionally short cut of male students. Darker brown highlights glinted in the bright false lighting, giving the normally mundane shade character. A strong lower jaw with a blunt chin seemed a well-placed match with the low brow and high forehead and cheekbones. The human was indeed handsome even now as a gangly youth of eleven years.

The match came to its inevitable conclusion, with Wilse yielding to Qui-Gon. It seemed the human often won, but others learned as they practiced with them. "You guys did good," approved Fleph, sidling a glance at Gemma, "but I'm willing to bet that Gemma can beat the pants off of Qui-Gon."

Gemma flushed a blue hue in embarrassment. Qui-Gon blushed a red hue himself and shot Fleph a dirty look. "I'm sure Gemma wouldn't want to do that, Fleph," he growled, glancing surreptitiously at Gemma.

Gemma pulled her lightsaber out. "If you're not tired, I'm willing."

Qui-Gon held up his hand. "It wouldn't be fair. I have spent a lot of energy. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. How about tomorrow?" he suggested.

Gemma nodded with a soft smile, but it faded at the sound of an unwanted voice. "I'll practice, Scar-face," taunted Ia, a small crowd behind her, watching what would happen. "You willing now?"

Gemma's face hardened and waved Qui-Gon away when he would have responded for her. She spoke as she pulled her own lightsaber that hung loosely from her belt. It's dark blue glow brought out the blue highlights in her pale hair. "I'm willing. Ia, isn't it? What a fluff name. No strength in it. There is no greatness in fluff."

Qui-Gon's head tipped to the side in surprise as Wilse picked him up and carried him under the arms out of the arena and into the stands with the other on-lookers. That was a taunt meant to anger Ia. How did Gemma know Ia hated her name? That was the one thing guaranteed to anger the feisty female. Ia was unusually sensitive about her name and held grudges against anyone who slandered it. Ia did not take humiliation or rebuttal well at all.

Gemma and Ia circled each other, neither knowing the skill level of the other, a true match of skills until the battle commenced. Somehow, though, all the students felt that Gemma would be the better saber wielder. No one knew why specifically, it was just something they all felt. Something in the Force perhaps?

Ia couldn't stand the circling anymore and rushed her opponent, hoping that a sudden attack would encourage the other girl to falter. Gemma met the rush with one of her own. Ia swerved out of the way at the last moment, but Gemma merely stayed on course. She would have run the smaller girl over if she had not dodged. Gemma won the game of chicken. Their lightsabers clashed in a hiss of sound and smoke. Gemma's dark blue weapon swung gracefully in arches, parries, thrusts, and blocks. Ia's own golden yellow glittered colorfully, though less gracefully, still accomplishing the job however.

It seemed a fairly even match until Ia started to lag in her blocks. She went totally defensive, trying to conserve her flagging energy. Gemma backed off the attacks, toying with her opposition instead. She would feint right then left, never weaving the same pattern twice. Finally Ia could take no more and turned off her lightsaber as a signal of surrender.

Gemma bowed to the panting girl, seemingly barely winded. The crowd stood up, clapping wildly, hooting and shouting their approval of the new student's immense skill and courtesy to one who had treated her badly before. Ia grimaced as she bowed in return, obviously not pleased with the outcome. Gemma turned to Qui-Gon, Fleph and Wilse for their reaction. They were cheering the loudest.

Qui-Gon's look of pride and pleasure turned to surprised horror and he was looking directly behind her. Gemma had already felt the attack within the Force, activated her saber and blocked in an overhead move as Ia's lightsaber tried to lightly whack her from behind. The crowd immediately silenced in shock.

Ia had attacked an enemy from behind, while her weapon was inactive. It was dishonorable move. Two of the older students slipped from the crowd and disappeared out the exit, looking for a master. Ia had gotten out of hand.

Gemma defensively blocked every move Ia made. Those she did not block she scuttled away from using flips, handsprings and dodges. Ia's anger flooded through everyone. Her humiliation had been more than the girl could stand.

Gemma glanced a blow off of Ia's shoulder, enraging the girl even more. "ENOUGH!" Ki-Adi Mundi stepped between the two girls, effectively blocking with his own lightsaber Ia's attack on Gemma. Gemma immediately powered down her lightsaber and stood quietly and respectfully as the other students clamored to explain the situation. Ia had instigated the whole thing, everyone insisted. Qui-Gon, Fleph and Wilse stood beside Gemma in a sign of support Ki-Adi and Yaddle, who had entered a moment after Ki-Adi did, noticed right away.

"Is this true, Ia?" asked Ki-Adi in his soft voice, an edge of steel behind the words. Ia stubbornly said nothing, but anger and hate burned in her eyes. Yaddle and Ki-Adi looked at each other and then at the room full of silent students. "Everyone will return to their rooms and think about this evening's events. They will affect all of you."

The students straggled away, but a hand on Gemma's knee stopped her. She looked down at Yaddle, who's troll-like body only reached that point. Of the same species as Yoda, the great Jedi Master, Yaddle was younger than Yoda but still wise and powerful in her own way of the Force. "Stay with Yaddle you will," she murmured quietly. "You as well, Qui-Gon Jinn, Fleph Kewic and Wilse Kosyr." The four stayed in place.

Ki-Adi grabbed Ia's arm and pulled her with him. "I will take her with me and speak with her elsewhere," he told the fellow master. "Yoda will be here shortly. He will speak with you four in for a moment and then he will join Ia and I. Come, Ia, we have much to discuss regarding your behavior."

Ia walked placidly in front of the knight, knowing there was no way to escape, considering he was more skilled than she. Consigned to the consequences of her anger, Ia vowed to herself that if she remained at the Temple, Gemma Comatara was going wish she'd never been born.

* * *

Gemma sat down, finally glad her heart stopped pounding. Qui-Gon, Fleph and Wilse were looking at her in a concerned fashion, but stood in an uncomfortable stance of stiff-backed attention. Obviously they had never worked with Yaddle or they would have known of her easy-going manner. Gemma had worked with Yaddle more than any other master besides Yoda, so she knew the master's personality to be gentle, but with an underlying hint of steel. That she would be fair, Gemma had no doubts, and understanding as well, though strict in any punishments to be meted out.

Yaddle shot an amused glance at the three males and sat next to Gemma, patting the girl's hand comfortingly. "Tell Yaddle your side you will, now Gemma. Understand the full predicament we must."

Gemma proceeded to explain the harsh words spoken against her at dinner, the invitation for her to join the boys' practice, Fleph's joking challenge for her and Qui-Gon to duel, and Ia's mocking challenge with the intent to humiliate the newcomer. Yaddle's eyes darkened to a deep green with consternation.

"Taken on this challenge you should not have, Gemma," she rebuked gently, "but understand why you did Yaddle does. Must preserve face, no? Not be pushed around now or be pushed around forever?" Gemma nodded, her muscles relaxing as she concentrated on them. "Boys, please relax. Make Gemma tense you do!" giggled Yaddle as Yoda entered the arena himself. They relaxed and then stiffened at Yoda's presence. Yaddle merely rolled her eyes at the boys' self-conscious pride.

Gemma jumped up and bowed respectfully to Yoda and then bent down to receive a hug from the wizened master. "Trouble already, Gemma?" asked Yoda in an amused tone, raising Gemma's chin to his level. Gemma stood and looked at the amazed three boys.

Qui-Gon's blue eyes had widened to an impossible size, awed that she would be so familiar to these two great masters. Gemma shot him an impish look, which caused both masters to blink in surprise and look at each other speculatively. Something unusual was happening here that was unexpected.

Yaddle explained, with corrected interruptions from Gemma or the boys, what had transpired, with Yoda's ears twitching every once in awhile as he listened. "Disappointing this is," he declared unnecessarily and the four students deflated in the shame they thought they carried. "Better of Ia I expected. Obviously racial prejudices not erased from her." Yoda patted Gemma's pant leg fondly. "Worry not. Taken care of it is. Continue lessons as normal and forget incident."

The students, knowing a dismissal when they heard one, left the arena in a hurry, opting to change in their separate rooms from their exertions and excitement. Qui-Gon and Gemma matched strides, leaving Wilse and Fleph to trail along behind.

Fleph couldn't get over Gemma's familiarity with the two masters. "Heap it! How do you know them so well, Gemma?" quizzed Fleph as soon they were out of hearing of the practice arena.

"I learned from each of the masters or teachers individually so they know me better than you. They have you students in one group, they had me singlely. Easier to know the student that way, I suppose. I trained mostly with Master Yaddle and Yoda, though Ki-Adi-Mundi instructed me occasionally."

Qui-Gon remained silent through her explanations. "You're better than I," he said finally. She looked at him in surprise. He shrugged, his pride stung a little, having been used to being the top saber student.

"We will see tomorrow," she hedged. "I have to meet with doctors and professors in the morning but how about right before lunch?"

Qui-Gon considered her and then smiled, causing Gemma's heart to pound in her ears. "Very well," he agreed with a nod. "Tomorrow right before lunch then. You guys gonna join us?" Qui-Gon turned to his friends.

Wilse looked at him blankly and then shook his head. "Bye, Gemma, Qui-Gon, Fleph. In the morning."

Fleph's head drooped in dejection. "I gotta meet with Master Ohu Binova. He thinks I need more tutoring in using the Force in defensive combat."

"Looks like it is you and me, then, Gemma," shrugged Qui-Gon. Gemma merely grinned, causing Qui-Gon to respond in kind. They parted, Qui-Gon trailing after the again perky Fleph, who was chatting at a mile a minute at the tall human boy.

Yaddle woke Gemma up promptly as the sun was breaking the muggy horizon of Coruscant, the city-planet that was the central city of the great Republic. "Talk with you Yaddle must," Yaddle informed her student with some severity. Gemma groggily gestured to a chair by a cluttered desk. "Concerned Yaddle is about this feeling you have for Qui-Gon Jinn. Not appropriate it is," she declared with worry.

Gemma submitted herself to a fit of girlish giggling for a moment. "He's so cute, though, Master Yaddle, but I understand."

Yaddle smiled fondly at the willowy girl before her, the bluish hair mussed, the bright eyes sparkling with youthful enthusiasm and thoughts of romance. "Understand Yaddle does, Gemma, but careful you must be. A Jedi's path is often one of loneliness, of single companionship, except when it is broken by the following of a padawan."

"I just met him, Yaddle!" protested Gemma. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Happened it has, though unexpectedly. Even at such a very young age, bond has developed between you both. While pleasing this is, disappointment I do not want for you. Remember, paths will cross but not run parallel. Care for him you may, love him if you must, but remember together you may never be as man and wife." Yaddle left Gemma with these heavy words.

Gemma was puzzled. Did Yaddle know something Gemma did not? Yes, she found Qui-Gon attractive and he gave her butterflies in her stomach, but they were only eleven! It was not true love, just childish crushes. Gemma, though sad at such a thought, had no doubts that it would pass.

Only it did not.

Qui-Gon had been correct. Gemma was the better swordsman than he, but not by much. Both had felt like they had been pulled through a Toydarian metal wringer after each practice they inflicted on each other. A year passed and then another six months. Gemma acclimatized and became a popular student among the Jedi student community. She tutored several of the other students, including Fleph, in many subjects, earning even more respect. The scars were no longer noticed by the students, and those that still picked on the marks were found to be in the minority. Some, like Qui-Gon, defended her scars, stating they gave her face more of the beauty that was within. While she was embarrassed at such a fuss over her scars, Gemma did her best to be happy and make those around her happy.

She also discovered music. Qui-Gon had often mentioned with a puppy dog look of joy on his face that her voice was beautiful and he thought she'd sound great singing. One night, self-consciously, Gemma snuck out to one of the balconies and began to sing to herself softly. Each night, she would sing and then creep back into her rooms, smiling to herself. Singing became her notion of freedom. Her soul felt cleansed with each song she sang and the Force whirled inside her in a calming power she had never felt from it before.

Qui-Gon, deciding on a late night visit to talk, followed her one evening, worried she was up to something she shouldn't be. Stunned, he stood outside the balcony, listening in awe at her powerful voice emitting a haunting melody. There were no words, just the tune, but words were not needed. Words would indeed mar the beauty of the melody.

Hearing quiet footsteps, Qui-Gon squished himself behind a column next to a marble tiled wall. Yaddle, Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi stopped to listen as Gemma sang, oblivious to her audience.

"She's singing again," Ki-Adi noted rather unnecessarily.

Yoda grunted but Yaddle seemed compelled to add, "A beautiful song it is this evening."

"Sad it is," contradicted Yoda. "Confused about her path in the Force she is. Idea I have in training her."

Before Qui-Gon could think the words burst forth. "You are going to train her as your Padawan, Master Yoda?" The three masters turned in unison, but no surprise was evident on their faces. "I'm sorry. I was worried she was in trouble and followed her."

Ki-Adi hiked up a large eyebrow. "What were you doing out of you room to begin with?" he asked calmly, though amusement twinkled in his gray eyes.

Qui-Gon emerged from the shadows he had been trying to hide in. "I wanted to talk to her," he confessed, head hanging down. Yaddle grunted this time in disapproval.

Yoda blinked owlishly at Qui-Gon. "Back to bed you will go and speak of this you will not. Decision has not been made but you will know when it does, I am sure." Qui-Gon nodded dejectedly and returned to his room.

And Gemma sang on, oblivious to everything but the song bursting from her heart.

* * *

"Sing me a song," urged Qui-Gon the next day as he and Gemma walked through the arboretum. They had been walking at least three times a week just to be alone together.

"Qui-Gon, no, I'm not that good," she protested as she always did.

"I don't care," Qui-Gon countered with a new tactic. "I love you so your song will always be good. Think of it as my early thirteenth birthday gift."

Gemma eyed him warily. "You love me?" Qui-Gon's head nodded so hard it looked like it would fall off his neck. She smiled and then laughed, a musical sound almost as lovely as her singing voice. "All right. What do you want me to sing?"

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "What you sang last night on the balcony." She froze, her eyes widening in shocked surprise. "I followed you. I didn't know what you were doing and was worried you might be getting into trouble. I heard you singing and stayed to listen." Seeing anger entered her gray eyes, Qui-Gon hurried to continue explaining. "I didn't know what you were doing, but it was so pretty, Gemma! You have to sing more for people. It's truly wonderful!"

"What were you doing in the hall to begin with?" she snapped at him. Qui-Gon backed up. One thing he had learned was that Gemma's temper, when it blew was something to be avoided at all costs. She hated being deceived or used. "We don't even live in the same hall."

"I came to talk. I couldn't sleep and didn't think you were either. So I thought maybe we could talk or play games or something," he said lamely. Actually kissing had sounded better but in her temper, mentioning it wouldn't be healthy for Qui-Gon at the moment.

"Don't do it again and don't tell anyone either!" she snapped at him and ran from the arboretum. Qui-Gon had seen the tears welling in her eyes before she turned from him and felt his heart plummet. What had he done?

He gave chase, calling her name as he ran after her, figuring she would be heading for her room. When he got there and saw she had not been there at all, he stretched out his Force sense, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He did and it made his blood turn cold.

_Help me! I can't hold on!_

She had fallen but where? Fleph chose that moment to go by and Qui-Gon grabbed him. Quickly he explained and the two began their search. Someplace where she could have fallen was their first priority. As Fleph went down one hall, Qui-Gon called him back. He thought of something.

"I know where she's at. I should have thought of it before." The two raced down corridors, following the path Qui-Gon had taken the night before to hear Gemma sing. They skidded to a halt at the balcony's entrance way.

"Have you seen Gemma?" Fleph asked Ia Dee, who stood at the balcony looking over the skyscraper view that was Coruscant.

"No, you little meat-morsel," she snapped, eyes fixed on Qui-Gon. "If I see her I'll be sure to tell her she's being looked for by her baby-sitters."

Fleph huffed and stuck his tongue out at Ia in childish aggravation. "She's gotta be somewhere, Qui-Gon," he declared.

Qui-Gon continued to stare at Ia. "You are lying," he said and brushed past her to look down. Gemma hung there from a spire protrusion of the Gothic architecture that was most of the Jedi Temple. "You pushed her over!" he shouted angrily.

"She was already there," Ia snapped back. "I was merely watching the fun."

"You're sick, Ia," Qui-Gon told her, hoping to lean out enough that he could grab Gemma's hand. He wasn't even close. "Fleph, take the Ice Queen here and get help. Keep an eye on her, though, she may try to hurt you too. On second thought..."Qui-Gon turned and slapped his hand down sideways on Ia's shoulder blade, hitting a pressure point. The girl fell to the ground, unconscious. "Hold on, Gemma!" he called down. "Go!" he snapped at Fleph, who was standing there gaping.

Fleph bolted away and soon his rapid fire footsteps were part of Qui-Gon's now overactive imagination. "Hold on, Gemma!" he called again.

"Stop saying that and pull me up!" she shouted back and then screamed when a space vehicle flew close enough by to bring about a huge gust of wind. It lifted her and then dropped her. One hand lost it's hold on the spire but she got it back quickly. "Please hurry, Qui-Gon! I can't hold on much longer. Please help me!"

Qui-Gon chewed on his bottom lip in agitation. He would have to climb down there to help her. He threw one leg over the balcony rail, took a deep breath and pulled the other one over. There were areas in the architecture that he could use as hand holds to get down, and hopefully to get up as well.

One handhold at a time, he crept down. Gemma would scream in terror every once in a while when a gust of wind hit one of them. Qui-Gon lost his balance once and almost toppled off his perch, if it wasn't for some unseen force holding him there. Force. Qui-Gon smiled thinly.

"May the Force be with us," he muttered to himself. That simple phrase gave him more strength and confidence. He made it to Gemma and grabbed one of her hands. "Don't let go," he told her. "I'll give you a rest from holding on one hand at a time. Fleph is going for help."

"How down there you get?" cried Yaddle and both students looked up to see faces pressed against the windows and the full Jedi Council looking in horror at the scene below them. Ki-Adi-Mundi was crouched over Ia's prone form.

"Help us!" Qui-Gon called.

As one the Council nodded at each other and closed their eyes. The Force seemed to pull away from all the students present, leaving them feeling empty and alone. The Force ebbed and grew around and within the powerful group of twelve. It was trick very seldom used, but taught to those great masters for the sake of it's usefulness in circumstances such as these.

Qui-Gon felt himself growing light in weight. Gemma's hand slipped from his and she soon came up even with him. Then together they moved as one object back up to the balcony. A collective gasp echoed the hall from the students watching the events unfolding. Over the balcony railing and then gently to the cool marble floor Qui-Gon and Gemma went. With a soft thud, they landed and as one the Council opened their eyes. Pleased grins split their faces.

"Done well we did," observed Master Yoda, ear twitching once in pleased notation.

"Yes, indeed," agreed Ki-Adi, pulling Qui-Gon, then Gemma to their feet. "Are you both uninjured?" Qui-Gon nodded and then turned to Gemma, who nodded shakily. "Good, then we will have a conference, the both of you and we will bring Ia with us." The two students looked at each other dejectedly.

This wasn't good.

* * *

Ia awoke with a pounding headache with two medic droids hovering over her, monitoring her health. They maneuvered away when they noted her consciousness, their job being done. Beyond the medic droids waiting Ki-Adi-Mundi and Yoda, two masters whose presence told Ia that trouble was on the horizon.

"You will be going on a mission, Ia," Ki-Adi informed her with a chilly tone.

"Behavior unacceptable for Jedi," Yoda added. "Mission will hopefully teach you better than we. Go pack and escort will take you to transport. Sorry things were this way for you, but all must walk down own path. Yours went astray."

Ia's eyes filled with tears. "It was Gemma's fault she fell," she protested. "I was just watching until..."

"To see if she fell, is what you told Qui-Gon," interrupted Ki-Adi interrupted with a frown.

"He lies!" she argued hotly, frustrated.

"Security camera say otherwise," Yoda admonished quietly. "Disappointed I am in you, Ia. Better of you we thought." Ia's head hung in shame and she sniffled. The two Council members looked at each other, disturbed. "Come along now."

Ia slid off the medic bed and walked out of the medic ward, head still hung. "It's all Gemma's fault," the two heard her say. They shook their heads in dismay. Ia had not learned and would probably never learn.

* * *

Gemma stood on the balcony, well away from railing, humming softly to herself, with Qui-Gon behind her, arms around her waist. He had his face buried in her hair as his chin rested on her shoulder, listening to soft melody billowing around them from Gemma's throat. She finished, the last note hanging for a moment on the breeze and then fading away like the sunlight around them.

When Qui-Gon said nothing, Gemma grew nervous. "Did you like it?" she asked timidly.

"No," he answered, and her heart fell. "I loved it. It was wonderful, Gemma. The Force is leading you to the path of music. You should follow it." He touched her face gently. Though they were so very young, something deep inside, linked with the Force that guided their lives, they felt the love that would last for years. The connection was there, the bond that forms between those so very close.

Gemma smiled, leaned forward and smacked him a kiss ever so lightly on the cheek. "Thanks," she told him with a grin, "Race you to the practice arena!" She took off, leaving Qui-Gon standing there stunned. Then he took off after her.

"That was cheating, Gemma!" he called after her.

"No it wasn't," she answered. "All's fair!" Qui-Gon laughed, passing her as they pounded down the corridors, dodging other students. Yoda and Yaddle watched from the sidelines where they had gone to get out of the way. Neither looked happy about the closeness of the two students.

"Talk to her you did?" asked Yoda, looking at the younger master of his species next to him.

"Yes," Yaddle sighed heavily, "but convincing heart is harder than convincing head." Yoda grunted in response, but both knew the words rang true.

"Hurt they will be when one finally perishes in that way that often comes," Yoda noted.

Yaddle nodded and then smiled wistfully. "Strong they are. Stronger than we think. Survive they will. They are Jedi."

Yoda's ears twitched once, twice. "Yes, they are Jedi. Different Jedi, but Jedi all the same."

* * *

Qui-Gon had left the Temple, trailing behind a sprite-like Jedi knight named Ashanti Vende. To be her Padawan Learner was his destiny, while Gemma's seemed up in the air. He had been thrilled, excited, saying his farewell in a brief moment and not giving them their promised day of talking and planning. Of course, the mission was urgent and required them leaving immediately. Still, it hurt that he had given her so little time to say good-bye.

She wandered dejectedly around the Temple that first week, knowing something was wrong with Qui-Gon on the mission but unable to tell what it was. Yaddle followed four steps behind her to make sure she didn't do anything else, like falling off balconies again. Something had to be done, Yaddle knew, but what she did not know. Yoda was plotting again, she could tell by the twitching of his ears and the sleepiness of his eyes.

Yoda was devious when he needed to be.

The end of the week, Yoda had made his decision. "Gemma," he called as the girl wandered from one tutorial to the next in her as-of-late dejected fashion.

She bowed low and gave him a ghost of her impish smile. "Yes, Master Yoda?"

"New tutors, new lessons, and new training you will have. Come." Yoda began to waddle away in his odd fashion, leaving Gemma to trail behind bewilderedly. They went through the myriad of corridors and rooms that made up the bulk of the Jedi Temple, some rooms Gemma swore she had never seen before. The one Yoda finally wandered into contained musical instruments from all over the galaxy. He gestured to the five individuals standing in the room with a vague wave. "These your new tutors. Music is the road chosen for you and they will help you learn it better."

Gemma gaped as the little master left her alone with five complete strangers. She turned quickly when one approached her and said, "Yoda tells us you have an unusual voice. He would know. His is the most horrid I have ever heard. I'm willing to bet though that yours is lovely." Gemma nodded once. "Do you know this?" The gentleman played a tune on the keyboard instrument and Gemma nodded once again. "Sing it for us, then."

She did, a rousing barroom number that made people want to clap their hands and dance around. For four hours, the musicians taught her scales, vocal techniques and new tunes to play around with in her spare time. When they left for the day, Gemma's head was in a whirl with the knowledge she had gleamed from them. The knowledge seemed to sink in faster and it absolutely fascinated her.

Days and weeks passed in a flurry of activity. Fleph was chosen by a knight looking for a fluffball padawan who never stopped moving, and was gone. Wilse left to return to his home planet, having not been chosen as a padawan, but to help his people in diplomacy. Wilse could be quite the negotiator it was discovered when the need arose. What happened to Ia was anyone's guess and, truth to tell, Gemma didn't care overly much.

More time passed and Qui-Gon visited the Temple with his master, looking a little battle-hardened and less innocent about the world around him. They spent a little time together, the bond still strong as ever, and then he left again. Their good-bye was touching, though restricted, with Master Ashanti Vende watching with a twitch of her tail and a sly grin. Gemma went back to her normal routine.

Her thirteenth birthday arrived and left with very little fanfare. Her fourteenth brought little more important things. The Council together brought her a cloak of the finest material, soft and dark blue. Yaddle gave her copies of some music that Gemma had become fond of and Yoda prompted her to do a performance for the students. The fanfare over her fourteenth birthday confused her; the thirteenth was considered the milestone for a Jedi. Yoda noticed her befuddlement.

"Do them well to see that a padawan is not the only path for a Jedi," he told her, with his sleepy eyes drooping. Mischief danced in his eyes and Gemma nodded agreement. Her heart just wasn't in it though.

She was the only fourteen year old in the Temple, not counting the padawans living in the Temple with their masters. It was depressing, and it made her even more unusual. It was understood that she was training, but it was odd, and Gemma was already enough of an oddity that this made her even more uncomfortable. She refused to speak of it though. To suffer would bring her reward, she told herself, and somewhere inside she knew it was true.

"The shadow always comes to the light sometime," Yaddle told her one morning.

The day of the performance came. Gemma was ready and could feel the excitement and nervousness settle in her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick but she forced herself to meditate and calm her nerves. Yaddle and Ki-Adi-Mundi had found some striking garments for her to wear special and the fabric rustled exotically as she paced the room where she waited to enter the auditorium stage in one of the larger practice arenas. Several masters had requested time in the Temple for the performance and Gemma hoped that Master Ashanti had done so for Qui-Gon. Last she had heard, the two were on a mission to stop ambushes from happening on certain trade routes in the Outer Rim. It sounded dangerous and unpredictable.

Qui-Gon probably wouldn't be there.

With so many Force-strong people in the Temple at one time, Gemma could feel the surge within her. It gave her added strength and confidence. These people had come to see her sing. She would give it her all.

Yaddle poked her head through the door. "Very pretty," she approved with a twinkle in her eye. "You ready?"

Gemma nodded, trying to be regal about the whole thing. "Yes, I think so." She walked past Yaddle and down the corridor, unaware that Qui-Gon was peering over his master to watch her in a side corridor.

"Qui-Gon, we are going to horrible seats if you don't get moving. Gawk at the girl later. It's not like you won't ever see her again!" Ashanti nudged him away and they entered the auditorium to find that Ki-Adi had reserved seats for the two of them close, but out of Gemma's immediate line of sight.

"Sneak," accused Ashanti when they passed the knight in the seats. Ki-Adi gave a her purposefully blank look. "You're matchmaking too, eh?" she whispered when she settled next to him, making sure her tail was wrapped around her waist so as not to be stepped on by a gangly youth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ashanti," Ki-Adi told her calmly.

"In a Banta's eye, you walking cranium," grinned Ashanti and then settled down when Qui-Gon shushed her impatiently.

"Where is she?" he hissed. Ashanti glanced at her padawan, a boy she had taken almost two years ago as her apprentice. He had grown considerably. She had thought he was tall when she took him from the Temple; now he dwarfed her even more. And he had filled out in the chest, becoming a powerfully-built young man. When he reached his full maturity, Ashanti had no doubt that both hearts and heads would be broken.

The lights dimmed and her concentration centered on the stage, though she kept a close eye on Qui-Gon's features. The boy was in love, no doubts, and Ashanti couldn't say she disapproved. Everyone deserved love.

Gemma walked onto the stage and blinked at the bright lights that centered on her. She was unable to see the audience very well and grew nervous again. "Steady," hissed Yaddle from her sideline perch. Gemma's head notched up in determination and she nodded to the maestro.

The music began and the Force flowed through her. The audience gasped. Something happened. She began to singing, a beautiful melody from a culture long since gone from the universe but still living in their arts and literature. The song of chivalry and honor was one of Gemma's favorites and she sang it with emotion.

It captured her audience. The Force flowed from her, grabbing them, making them feel what she felt, the exultation of the battle between good and evil, the loss and finding of true love, the fall of a beloved empire of goodness to the forces of evil and the evil's inevitable fall to the forces of good for all time. When the last note died away, no one moved, no one breathed. The Council sat, shell-shocked at what they had just experienced. Something never experienced by anyone before, even as far back as Yoda could remember.

Gemma stood on the stage, shocked herself. She had forgotten her nervousness, forgotten the presence of the audience. She smiled, a glowing smile that brought everyone from their stupor. They stood up as one and began to clap and cheer. The showman that had always been within her took over and Gemma bowed gracefully, adopting a mien of untouchableness. The lights in her eyes fell away and she could see the people around her.

There was Wilse Kosyr, clapping and just barely smiling, obvious approval from him. Fleph was down two rows from Wilse, hooting and waving his hands in evident joy. She smiled again, more warmly this time and the crowd roared again. She couldn't believe it. All these people had come to hear her sing!

She caught sight of Ki-Adi-Mundi and smiled at him proudly. He nodded his head to one side and she followed with her eyes, which widened at the sight before her. Ashanti stood on the chair, tail corkscrewing and looping, shouting and emitting some sort of shout over and over. It sounded like a war shout to Gemma. Next to the master, stood Qui-Gon, blue eyes gleaming, pride written all over his face.

Gemma raised one hand and turned to the maestro. "Play the third selection, please." The maestro, one of her tutors, smiled broadly and turned to the small ensemble that accompanied Gemma's voice. She waved away the lights and looked directly at Qui-Gon as she sang.

The whole audience collapsed as the sensation occurred again. It was a love song, of course, and Qui-Gon ignored the impish nudges from his master as the words and melody flowed through his soul. The audience was enraptured. When that one finished she motioned the lights back up and finished her performance. Qui-Gon could only hear the song she had sung for him.

"Quite the little showwoman, isn't she?" chuckled Ashanti as they exited behind Ki-Adi-Mundi. "I'll bet you didn't know she had it in her, did you, Qui-Gon?"

"I did, Ashanti, but not as strongly as this," he mused.

Ashanti gave him a sharp look. "The bond is strong between you two, Qui-Gon, but be warned. Her path is now different from your own. It may cross every now and then, but it will never run as one road. I don't want you hurt from high expectations. She has a life on the stage now. A high class life, if I'm the judge of anything. She'll be singing for diplomats, ambassadors, senators and royalty. You'll still be lone Jedi knight."

Qui-Gon shot her an exasperated look. "Haven't you ever been in love, Ashanti?"

Ashanti stilled and then continued her path to Gemma's "receiving room".

"Sure, I have, whelp, but things happen and...."

"What things?" Qui-Gon came around her, blocking her path. He sensed through their close bond her hesitation.

"He died, Qui-Gon, a really horrible death and I had to stand and watch. It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen, even with all the battles, torture and wars we have endured." Ashanti stopped walking, which got Ki-Adi's attention and he waited a few feet from the two.

"What happened, Ashanti?" whispered Qui-Gon, horrified. Ashanti was moody, yes, but usually her moods were on the good side of emotions. Happy, joyful, mischievous, playful, troublesome or just plain perky, Ashanti rarely became downcast, sorrowful or mean-tempered with him. She seemed to have endless patience with him almost all times and made sure that nothing but her best of moods touched him. Only circumstances of seriousness marred that rule and it wasn't long in to that seriousness that a quip from Ashanti lightened the mood yet again.

Ashanti darted a glance at Ki-Adi and he nodded. "Come on, let's go to the map room. It will be quiet there." Qui-Gon followed the elf-like woman, still perplexed. This was so unlike Ashanti!

They sat in the map room, watching the various holographic planets, suns, galaxies and moons rotate around in whatever pattern they were set too. Ashanti reached up and touched on one system and it brought forth the details of the system. Qui-Gon read the inscription of the captions. "Avia?" he asked, surprised. It was a peaceful planet.

"Drad and I were assigned to the planet to oversee the setting up of a provisional government. They had just finished a civil war and supposedly things were calm again." Ashanti heaved a sigh. "Supposedly. They weren't of course, and some of the factions fighting for governmental control did not take kindly to the Republic sending Jedi to oversee their operations, which were underhanded and oh so democratic." Ashanti's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Qui-Gon shifted his weight. Ashanti touched one of Avia's moons, bringing up information regarding the moon's uses and statistics. "Read."

Qui-Gon leaned forward and began to recite the small script. "The closest moon to Avia is Tice. A dirt compacted ball, the Avians used Tice as their prison camps during the Avian Civil Unrest. Though still used as a prison for the violent ward criminals, Tice Prison was known previously for it's brutality, harsh codes, and torture chambers. The Avian government has since converted these death chambers into individual chambers for prisoners, including psychowards and environmental wards for prisoners with specific environmental needs."

Ashanti stared distastefully at the moon and then blew out her held breath. "Drad disappeared one evening at a dinner party. I couldn't find him anywhere. After some of my galaxy-famous persuasion and interrogation skills, I found out where he had been taken."

"Tice," murmured Qui-Gon, feeling where this was going and not wanting to go there at all.

Ashanti sensed his unease but continued, wanting him to see her point. "I got there in time to watch them blow him up. Little Drad parts everywhere. In my hair. In my clothes. Hanging off the stairs leading into the chamber. Qui-Gon, I hope you never see a sight like that, let alone it be someone you love. I thought I was going to die. My soul felt ripped out. Drad and I had promised ourselves to each other. Yoda had warned me, told me it was not a good thing, despite the joy it brought us. We knew better than Yoda. What did that little troll know?" Ashanti gave a humorless laugh and Qui-Gon was horrified at her words against Yoda. "He knew more than we did, that's for sure. He's never said anything since I reported Drad's death. I have no doubt he knows what happened but has let it be. He may be able to, but I can't." She turned to Qui-Gon. "Every time you think about Gemma, think about Drad? Love is a good thing. We all deserve it, but don't let it consume your life that you block out all else and let your ego take over. Listen to me as I never listened to Yoda."

"I love her, Ashanti," Qui-Gon whispered brokenly, his fifteen year old mind unable to grasp the horror Ashanti had through. To see Gemma blown up, to see her hurt...it was more than Qui-Gon could bear to think of.

"I know you do, sweetie," Ashanti hugged him, needing the comfort as much as he. "I know you do, but just remember, okay? Listen to your elder for once in your rebellious life?"

"I listen to you, Ashanti! Even when I shouldn't!" Qui-Gon protested, entering into their usual banter as Ashanti meant him to. He saw what she had done and smiled lopsidedly at her. "I will remember, Ashanti, but it's hard to tell the heart what the head already knows."

Ashanti laughed, a full-bodied sound. "I know, Qui-Gon, I know. But at least now you have a little more protection against the big bad world now, eh?"

Qui-Gon smiled in relief. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Ashanti." She quirked an eyebrow at him in puzzlement. "For sharing yourself with me."

"Everything I have, you have, my padawan hanger-on. Let's go see this girlfriend of yours and ask for an autograph. Think she'll give me an album for free when she becomes rich and famous?" Qui-Gon laughed at Ashanti's idiocy.

Gemma's face lit up when the two entered her receiving room. She rushed at Qui-Gon and he caught her, swinging her around. "I knew you could do it!" he told her, smacking a kiss on her lips. It developed into something more passionate and the room considerately looked the other way.

Ashanti joined Ki-Adi-Mundi, who stood by Yoda. Both males looked at her. "I told him about Drad." Both looked suddenly uncomfortable. "I thought he should have the warning to ignore that I did." She looked directly at Yoda, who was even smaller than she was.

Yoda looked steadily at his former padawan. "Better things for them, I hope than you, Ashanti. Hard road life is."

"Yeah, full of potholes and ditches wider than Even Piell's ego," quipped Ashanti, covering her discomfort with jokes as she always did. "Sup, Ki-Adi?" Ashanti pulled the knight's belt around the other way with her tail. Ki-Adi had been Yoda's padawan after Ashanti, so the two were close, almost like brother and sister, much to Yoda's grief and amusement.

"All is well, Ashanti, when you aren't around," Ki-Adi told her. She stuck her tongue out at him, which had no affect in insulting him as she'd known it would not. "Qui-Gon is a good apprentice then?"

"Better than Yoda expected. He actually follows orders, unusual for our little group, eh?" She smirked at Yoda's grunt. "He will be a great Jedi knight, but not exactly Council material, if you catch my meaning. Too much of a free-thinker, like his father."

"And his master," noted Ki-Adi, smiling at her mock-outraged expression.

"I resemble that remark!" she quipped. Yoda shook his head in disbelief at his two former padawans' banter. That he hadn't told them both to hush yet made the two of them chuckle. Yoda had to be in a good mood to put up with them this long.

They turned their attention to four Jedi students reunited with each other. Fleph, with his usual enthusiasm was bouncing around, exclaiming at Gemma's performance, Wilse was eating an hors' doevre, and Qui-Gon had his arm protectively around Gemma's shoulders, a smile as bright as Gemma's on his youthful face.

A visage flashed in front of Ashanti's eyes. Qui-Gon's eyes, older and more worn but still their vivid blue, widening in surprise and pain, then dimming. Gemma's gray eyes brimming with tears and loss. Another set of unknown eyes, blue in color as well, widening in surprise, anger and horror. The scream of a drawn out "NO!" sounded in her ears and she momentarily lost her balance, leaning on Ki-Adi to regain her composure.

Ki-Adi steadied her unobtrusively, for Qui-Gon had looked in her direction at the moment of her equilibrium loss. The link was strong with them, Ki-Adi saw.

_Ashanti, are you okay?_ came Qui-Gon's worried voice through Ashanti's mind.

She flashed him a smile. _Yeah, just lost my balance is all. Nothing to worry about. Tired, I guess. Some of us aren't fifteen anymore._ Qui-Gon flashed her a smile of his own, reassured by her words, not really concentrating on them, more involved with his friends at the moment, for which Ashanti was thankful.

"A problem?" asked Ki-Adi, glancing deep into her green eyes. She shook her head vigorously and he started to drop the subject.

"Premonition," she murmured as she walked away from him. Ki-Adi frowned. Premonitions were never good.

Gemma's career as a singer took off from there. More study and effort into languages and nuisances of music became her passion. By the time she was twenty her concerts were traveling to the various systems. Qui-Gon saw her perform many times, in many different places, and could not help his pride in her shine within himself. Always, though, he kept Ashanti's story close to him. One visit to the home Yoda had found for her, Qui-Gon told Gemma Ashanti's sad tale.

"How horrible!" Gemma had gasped. "Yaddle had talked to me too. We should be careful in our relationship then."

"Our bond is strong but we'll see each other when we can," Qui-Gon assured her.

Qui-Gon became a knight, leaving Ashanti's side with one last good-natured argument. He took his first padawan, whom Gemma liked immensely. The second padawan, following the Hyperspace War, Gemma did not meet, a purposeful oversight on Qui-Gon's part, and well-done indeed, considering the betrayal Xanatos turned on Qui-Gon.

The master had been heart-broken, and the night he attended Gemma's concert she sang for him to heal his broken soul. He had loved the boy as his own son and the hurt ran deep. Gemma felt that hurt through their bond, and her songs were designed to make him feel a little better about the world. She succeeded to a point, but only one healed the wound completely: an eager apprentice named Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan and Gemma eventually became close, as Qui-Gon refused to hide any part of himself from his third padawan. The feeling of family permeated them. Gemma left the concert tours for a private auditorium featuring only her once a week. She became so exclusive that the Temple grew wealthy from her performances donations. For each performance, she split her revenue with the Temple fifty-fifty to help with the Temple and students upkeep, which could be quite costly.

As Yaddle informed Yoda one morning in a quietly smug voice, "The head may not rule the heart but the heart rules the head."

Gemma found her place, no longer the freak. Gems of rarity covered her scars, making her already exquisite beauty something to behold. She shone like her name inferred, like a gem. The Force she learned to manipulate so that those without the Force's gift could feel what she felt. It made her audience believe in the feelings they felt and that made all the difference.

Ia Dee entered Gemma's dressing chambers at the auditorium one evening and bowed low to the regal woman. "I want to ask something of you."

Gemma raised an eyebrow and waved away the guard watching her door. "Ia Dee?"

Ia took a deep breath and it's release brushed black hair from her face. "I wish to help you."

Gemma looked speculative. "How?"

Ia held up a costume of the finest material, intricately designed. Gemma's mouth dropped open in surprised shock. It's delicate look would be perfect for her performance that evening. "Where did you get this?" Gemma gasped in delight.

Ia's face broke into a pleased smile. "They said you had discerning taste. I made it. I found my own gift, as you did. After I was sent from the Temple, I joined a weaving colony, using my Force skills to aid in the production of the fiber plants that they grew to weave with. Things went from there. Now I'm growing in popularity and would be honored if, as a token of an apology for my behavior against you at the Temple, you would accept this robe."

Gemma laughed. "And advertise that you made it?"

Ia broke into another smile. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I thought the shimmer of the fabric would enhance those multi-faceted gems that cover your scars. Why did you do that anyway? They made you unique, those scars." Ia looked comfortable in Gemma's presence and a quick push of the Force to read the woman showed the change that Ia had made within herself.

"Not everyone is forgiving as the Jedi in a person's appearance." Gemma phrased her words carefully. "And not everyone can see past them with time. So I decided to 'cash-in' as they say on my name."

"It works," remarked Ia. "I had better get to my seat." She paused. "Thank you for forgiving me."

Gemma hugged her one-time nemesis close. "I shall remember this kindness always."

Ia returned the hug. "And I will make you the finest costumes ever seen by anyone!" The woman's eyes lit with the challenge and she vanished out the door.

With Ia's help, Gemma's fame grew even more. Ia made a tidy profit herself.

Yoda merely smiled when he was told of the development, and Qui-Gon shrugged, deciding that everyone changed with the right inducement. He just hoped Gemma was sure about it. Gemma was.

To mark the anniversary of Gemma's meeting of her friends, she held a small party for them. Qui-Gon and Fleph, padawans in tow, Wilse, Yaddle, Yoda, and Ia joined her in a remarkable twist of events (and some of Yoda's juggling of missions) for the occasion. They regaled the padawans with completely bogus stories of adventures at the Temple and tried to outdo each other in the adventures outside the Temple.

"So," Obi-Wan asked, sipping a juice drink brought to him by Mandale, Gemma's loyal bodyguard/servant, "is there a reason why we are all here or just because Gemma wanted to show off that she can throw a party?"

"Today is the first day, everyone, that I met my group of friends at the Temple. I had been released from quarantine, was scared, nervous and unsure of myself. Three know-it-all boys stood by my side as rumors of my quarantine spread around. Ia, in her childish wisdom, decided not to be my friend that day, but that's okay. She's my friend now and that's all that counts. Master Yaddle and Master Yoda, I have you here to thank you for my music. I thank you for my path." She held up her glass to toast her companions.

"I toast to us, our paths and the Force."

As one they cheered, "May the Force be with us."

And it was.

Always.


End file.
